Returning
by Fantasywriter13
Summary: After four years the knights finally get back "home". But why were they summond? Is their new trouble in Cefero? Rating for future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay I'm on a roll. My fist Rayearth fic should get better as it moves along. I'm assuming the knights were fourteen the second time they went to Cefero (did I spell that right???????).  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Rayearth. Otherwise the girls would be able to move back and forth between dimensions in the Anime, like they can at the end of the Manga.  
  
"It's been four years since we were last there." An eighteen year old brunette said into the phone.  
  
"I wanna go back." The second eighteen year old voice on the three way call said.  
  
"You say that every time, Hikaru." Laughed the third voice in the conversation.  
  
"This time I mean it, guys. I wanna go back to stay." An eighteen year old Hikaru Shido replied.  
  
"To stay?" Fuu Houji and Umi Riozaki chorused.  
  
"Yeah, like to live out the rest of our lives. My brothers have a lot to deal with now that their all married and have kids. We've all finished high school now, and you two said that your families are pressuring you to get married as well. I can't speak for the two of you, but there is no way that I could love anyone that way except for Lantis, and I definitely can't spend my life with someone that I don't love."  
  
"I do miss everyone and it's not like my parents are going to be alone what with the new baby." Umi muttered.  
  
"I suggest that we just go, rather than try to explain things to our families."  
  
"But Fuu!"  
  
"She's right Hikaru, there is no way that our families would understand. They would probably lock us all away "For our own good" if we tried to explain."  
  
"Alright then, we'll meet at three AM at Tokyo tower."  
  
"But Hikaru, if we go before it opens to the public it will be breaking and entering."  
  
"I know that Umi, but if the portal opens then no one will even know we were there. And if it doesn't..."  
  
"Then it won't matter...nothing will."  
  
"Oh Fuu, I'll see you guys at three."  
  
"Right Hikaru."  
  
"Right." --------------------------------3:00 AM "Right on time guys."  
  
"As always."  
  
"You had any doubt?!"  
  
"Not really. C'mon, I got here early and picked the locks, so we can go right in. The elevators are shut off after hours so we need to take the stairs." --------------------------------10 min. later, at the top of Tokyo Tower "I forgot how beautiful the city is at night."  
  
"Yes, I am really going to miss it here."  
  
"Me too." Hikaru said, then sighed turning away from the huge windows. "Let's go, we should at least try to leave before someone catches us." Nodding the other two teens turned away from the view. The three then gathered in a circle in the middle of the room. As they were about to take hands they heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"I'm tell'n you Charlie, I heard something up here!"  
  
The three girls spun back around and took each others hands as the door opened. They heard a male voice shout, "Hey!, what do you think your..." Then all three were swallowed up by a bright light which blocked out all sight and sound. Then, just as suddenly, the trio was falling through a bright blue sky toward a crystal blue sea. Hikaru took all of these facts in about a millisecond.  
  
"We did it guys, we finally made it back."  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Or I wont continue it for a very long time. 


	2. New Alies, New Villans

AN: Qasfilan thanx for the review. I was originally going to make it an Umi/Ascot, because I like Persea/Clef and couldn't think of any other way to keep Umi and Persea away from each others throats, but I think I've got something a little better now, thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or Cefero. Though, I'm not sure I'd want to own Cefero since that would make me the Pillar and there is no way I'd take that job.  
  
"We did it guys, we made it back." Hikaru shouted happily as the three plummeted toward the ground.  
  
"That's great Hikaru, but I'd like to take this opportunity to point out that NOTHING'S CAUGHT US YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Perhaps they do not realize that we are here."  
  
"I doubt that. There were other times when they weren't expecting us and Clef still sent something to keep us from getting killed!"  
  
"Magic Knights!" Three voices boomed together within the girls hearts.  
  
"The Master Mage is no longer needed."  
  
"Windum."  
  
"When you believe in thy hearts."  
  
"Selece."  
  
"The impossible shall become possible."  
  
"Rayearth, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Believe in thy hearts."  
  
"We got that part already, thanks." Umi interrupted.  
  
"The Master Mage is no longer needed."  
  
"Perhaps what they meant was that we no longer need Master Clef to give us our magic back."  
  
"Well, if that's the case then you're the only one who can help us with this particular problem, Fuu. And I suggest you hurry." Umi said, while watching the ground fast approaching.  
  
"Of course." The guardian of wind replied. With that she closed her eyes and focused on the air flying by them. Asking it through her heart to help save them. "Wind," and with that one word the air around them seamed to get thicker causing the speed of their fall to slow drastically. When they reached the ground the wind deposited all three gently on the ground.  
  
"Whoa, that was a close one.." Umi began but stopped short when she noticed what her friends, and she herself, were wearing.  
  
"Our armor, it has returned to us."  
  
"Yeah, and it's in its full form too."  
  
"Guys we need to get going. It's a long walk to the Castle."  
  
"Walk? Hikaru, what are you talking about? We can't walk to the Castle, it took us nearly a day to get there last time, and Faula could fly. It'll take us weeks to get there on foot."  
  
"I know that, but with our armor and magic returned to us, I guess someone thought we wouldn't need our swords."  
  
"We don't have 'em?"  
  
"They were probably put on display in the Castle. To show the unity of Cefero."  
  
"Which means we can't summon the Mashin and therefore have to walk to the Castle."  
  
"What?!?!?! But what if there really is a new enemy? What if we don't get there in time? What if." "Neigggh." "Did you guys just hear a horse?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
With that the three turned around and saw three beautiful horses standing behind them. One was black with a light blue main and tail, what looked to be light blue waves splashing around its hoofs, it had a saphire blue saddle blanket, and a leather saddle with silver inlays. The second horse was chestnut brown with an emerald green mane and tail, this one had wind spheres(think whenever Fuu uses an attack and you can see the wind moving) whispering through its hoofs, it had an emerald green saddle blanket, and a leather saddle with copper inlays. The third of the three magnificent beasts was a golden color with a ruby red main and tail, it looked as if it had little balls of fire dancing around its hoofs, it, too, had a ruby red saddle blanket and a leather saddle, this one with gold inlays.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"They are truly splendid."  
  
"Hey, who do you three belong to, huh."  
  
"We are yours." The three mares, as their voices proved them to be female, spoke into their mistresses hearts and minds.  
  
"I am Ocean-Pearl." The black one spoke up. "I belong to the mistress of Water." And with that she walked over and nuzzled Umi.  
  
"I am Wind-Star." The chestnut took her turn next. "I serve the mistress of Wind." And as she said this she followed Ocean-Pearls' lead and went up to nuzzle Fuu.  
  
The third horse looked at Hikaru, "My name is Fire-Storm, I am yours, mistress of Fire."  
  
"Ours, but why?" Hikaru asked the gorgeous horse.  
  
"Cefero's new enemy disguises itself as normal humans. In this conflict, at least at the beginning, the Mashin would cause more harm than help." 'Star' explained.  
  
"Therefore, we were sent to help you. We are the element guardians, the pure energy your souls gave off, even in your world, was what enabled us to be created." 'Pearl' continued.  
  
'Storm' finished up the explanation, "We were created by the three of you and are therefore a part of you. We each all answer to the three of you, and you alone."  
  
"So, you will take us to the Castle?"  
  
"If that is where you wish to go, Mistress."  
  
"Oh, if we are going to be working as partners for an extended period of time, then please do not hesitate to call me Fuu!"  
  
"I'm Umi, just Umi."  
  
"And I'm Hikaru."  
  
"As you wish. If you would like you may call me 'Star'."  
  
"I am 'Pearl', just Pearl."  
  
"Ohh, I got the funny horse." Umi shot back as the others, including the 'horses,' giggled. "And I am 'Storm'."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. I think we had better get going now, the sooner we start, the sooner we get there."  
  
"Wait a moment. It appears that the people of Cefero have yet to discover this new enemy. So, if they saw us now it may cause a panic, and therefore cause more monsters to be created."  
  
"You got a point, Fuu. So what do we do." (It rhymed, it's a sign of the apocalypse for me to make things rhyme!!!)  
  
"Well, Cefero is a land of the will. So maybe we could will the capes to become cloaks or something."  
  
"That's a great idea Hikaru."  
  
"Yes, and I do not see how it could do any harm."  
  
So, with their mounts looking on, the three Magic Knights closed their eyes and concentrated their hearts on what they wished to happen. And, to their amassment, when they opened them, their bodies were each covered in a full length cloak in each of their own respective colors.  
  
"Wow, I wasn't sure it would actually work."  
  
"'When you believe in your heart, the impossible becomes possible.'"  
  
"Fuu, quit quoting the Mashin!!"  
  
"Fuu."  
  
"Umi."  
  
"Hikaru."  
  
"Yes?" The three said in unison, turning to their other halves.  
  
"It is getting late, we should start now." Storm replied.  
  
The three nodded, went over and mounted their respective horses, and were off on their way to the Castle.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In a dark, open room a shadowed figure sat watching the three girls ride off toward the Castle of Cefero.  
  
"Good, they are here. Now the fun can begin."  
  
A village girl who looks to be about 13 steps out of the shadows. She has long teal hair tied a bun with a tail hanging off in the back and two shoulder length pieces hanging down in front, framing her face. She comes forward and kneels in front of the shadowed figure.  
  
"Master, allow me to be the first to go and play with them."  
  
"Alright, Sadiora, but do not kill them yet I want to suffer a good deal into this."  
  
She looks up, reviling black, almost pupil less eyes.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
AN: I think that the Knights will defiantly meet up with every one else in the next chapter, but I'm not sure whether or not to have them get into a battle on their way. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
